Master Scooter
Master Scooter is my 5th toon ever created on Toontown. He was named after another toon that I was friends with on another toon. Before Master Scooter In 2003 somewhere in April I saw a Disney news talking about an online world game called Toontown Online coming out in the Summer. I waited and waited for the game to come out. By june 2, 2003 Toontown online was finally released. 3 days later I started playing the game. My first toon was named Super Z.Z. Gigglemuffin. ''How ever I only had him for one day because I forgot the account username and password (lol). I made another account and my first toon on that account was a green cat named ''Prof. Scooter Giggleflip. I made it as high as cream pie slice and squirt gun. He is also my first toon that ever went in and took down a cog building. The name of the building is Dr. I Am Euphoric. I had this toon for around a month long and then I deleted him and made a new toon. The name of this toon is Little Violet. Little Violet was my first female toon. She was also my first toon that ever passed the Toontown Central Tasks and got sound (there was a glitch to get sound without being a member). Little Violet was my first toon to ever get cog radar (sellbot). She was laff 34 (maximum Donald's Dock laff). She also was friends with a toon named Master Scooter (a red mouse). I was so curious to use toon-up so I made another account and made a toon named Toon up (-_-). Eventually another family member of mine made a toon named it Sneaky Pete. Sneaky Pete didn't know how to play the game very well so he wanted to be like Little Violet and get sound as well. I had Little Violet for 3 and a half years then she got banned for 72 hours (info give away). Unfortunetly the account ran by my sister's email and she refused to unlock the account. I still had the account with the toon named Toon Up so I decided to work with that account. I eventually got tired of the Toon and deleted it and made another toon... During Master Scooter After I deleted my toon named Toon Up I made my new toon named Master Scooter. Master Scooter is an agua mouse. I made him in 2007. Master Scooter was named after another toon that little violet was friends with. Master Scooter is the toon I had the longest (five-six years). I Eventually got Toon-up on this toon. In 2008 Bossbot hq finally came out on the 6th of March. Later in the year I found out my first glitch in Donald's Dock (a malfunction on the fence beside Lighthouse Lane). In April of 2009 I met a toon named MsBeeHaven (my longest and continuing friend on toontown). Later in the year I made my first video by a recorder called snagit (video about my friend moe and I hunting yesmen). In the summer of 2010 I got my first month of membership. Unfortunatley my visa card expired before my membership ended so I got an extra week of membership. During and after my Membership there was a special month when the VP was weeker (maximum cog level was 5). The name month was Operation Storm Sellbot. It is when you don't need a promotion, a cog suit, or membership to fight the VP. Because of Operation Storm Sellbot I defeated the VP many times and I was rewarded with a shirt for most vps defeated. In the summer of 2011 I got another month of membership. I didn't get many toontasks done this month. I did reach dollar mint laff this month (laff 66). Master Scooter's gags were toon-up lvl 5, sound lvl 5, maxed throw, maxed squirt, and lvl 5 drop. On May 12, 2012 I made my youtube account, uploaded my first video, and my first channel named MasterScooterVideo. Most of my videos were done with 2 of my friends named Superburger (deleted eventually) and Super Astro. I have only one video with Sneaky Pete in it (not on youtube) (earliest video I still have). A month later I found out there was another toon out there named Master Scooter but he wasn't any ordinary toon, he was a hacker. Toontown Began to think I was him and 2 months later Master Scooter got terminated.